Bluebird To The East Of Eden
by yukikosnow139
Summary: Harry isn't as light as everyone think. Harry is given a mission to talk to the voultri, but there in hiding. So Harry must travel to forks to the only lead; the Cullen's. But what happens when harry meets Carlise? Creature inheirantance! Slash and Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**So this is anothe new story Bluebirdstot the east of Eden! **

**Please excuse the mistakes everything is done on my phone.**

**Warning: SLASH! BoyXboy, homosexual, Two of the same sex doing the dirty deeds.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Please review!**

* * *

_**Bluebirds To The East Of Eden**_

** ••|London December 24th 1933|••**

The streets were cold and a woman in gray clothes stumbled on snow covered stairs. In her arms she held a small bundle covered in a gray cloth.

The stairs led to an small little orphanage, the sign read **'Wool's Orphanage'** in big chipping letters. The woman stumbled and she clutched her swollen stomach in pain. The little bundle she had in her arms cried out.

The woman pounded on the door, a few minutes later a elderly woman with sharp features and gray hair appeared at the door. The old lady saw the younger woman and ushered her inside. The inside of the orphanage were chipped but offered safety from the cool weather outside. The young woman was led down a hall to a bedroom.

The young woman was ushers into a spare room and saw a single bed. She sat on the bed and followed the elder woman's instructions, by lying down and handing the small bundle to her. The elder woman left with the child and came back in 20 minutes later. Behind her was a young doctor with short brown hair and brown eyes. He got her ready to give birth.

It was 3 hours later a baby was born. It was a baby boy, the young woman started to bleed out and the doctor tried to save her but couldn't.

Before she died she told the name of the other bundle that she had was named Tom Marvolo Riddle. She said with her last breath the newborn baby was named Evan Enya Riddle.

The two baby's were put in a crib in one of the rooms. In the middle of the night a flash went off in the Orphanage. Little Evan disappeared that night. The light erased all memories of Evan ever being born from the Muggles mind. The only thing was little Tom didn't forget his little brother.

**••••|Muggle London, July 31st 1986|•••**

The night air was humid, their was only silence. The street lamps along the street flickered in and out of existence. All the houses were dark except for one at the end of the street. The small house was about two stories high, it had the light of the kitchen on with the curtain closed. Two figures could be seen moving around in there.

One of the figure was a beautiful woman with thick red hair that fell to her shoulders. The most outstanding thing was her almond shaped greens eyes. She was laughing showing dimples at something the man across from her said. The man was tall but thin he had a head of black messy hair that stuck up in a directions. They were James and Lily potter

A flash of white light outside got their attention. James walked towards the door hand near his wand. He opened it and looked around seeing nobody. He was about to close the door when he heard a soft cry. James looked down and saw a baby with a black tuff of hair.

He picked the baby up and brought into the house.

Two days later it was released to the press the Potters had a baby. The baby's name was Harry James Potter. Born on July 31st.

**••|Alaska, May 1st 1986|••**

A pixie like girl gasped as she was pulled from her vision. The vision was clearly horrible if her shaking was anyway to go by. The girl sat there still as a doll. Things needed to be changed she thought as she got up in one fluid motion. She was out the door faster then humanly possible and out of the county in one day. She knew what she had to do to try to make sure that future didn't happen.

* * *

_**Should I contuine?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Evan Riddle Comes To Forks

_**Thank you all so very much for reviewing and adding this to any of the list!**_

_**Thanks: Elfin69, Cosmos89, Mullkkkkkk, koryandrs, Lizzosaur, guest, and !**_

_**Disclaimer: see the prelude.**_

_There are major changes I made to Harry. Also this story is after the deathly hollows and breaking dawn._

_But Harry the years are just pushed back. So Harry was found In 1986. _

_The Cullen's and Bella were actually juniors when breaking dawn happened so they are going for their last year._

_Any mistakes are because of my phone_

_Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Evan Riddle Comes To Forks**_

** ••|Forks, Washiton July 20th 2007|••**

Purple eyes took in the scenery as he rode his bike. The black Yamaha YZF-R1 roared downed the road, passing by trees. The sky above was cloudy, but the air was muggy. It seemed to be the perfect weather for the middle of July.

The boy leaned further in to the bike and sped up. He loved the adrenaline rush. As he rode into town he got many looks at him.

'_Probably these people have never seen someone with a motorcycle, especially without a helmet.'_ the boy thought to himself amused. It's not like he would be seriously injured if he did get into a accident.

He pulled into a parking lot and parked the motorcycle. He needed his caffeine, he had woken up at two in the morning in England. It was all do it wouldn't look suspicious, when he had driven into town.

He got off his bike and went into the dinner. The dinner walls were a faded light pink with light brown stripes. There were six booths along the windows and four tables in the middle and back. Up front was the bar area. It was a decent size dinner and felt welcoming.

The boy made his way to way to one of the booths in the back. His black dragon skin boots softly thumping on the ground. He attracted a lot of looks from the older generation patrons already in there. What a sight he must have made too.

He had long messy black hair that came to his color bone. His fringe covered the left side of his face so his eye was still visible but the forehead could not be seen. A red jacket covered him even though the air outside was muggy. The jacket was left open to reveal a black and white shirt that showed his collar bone. His pants were baggy, but not overly baggy that they hung to low. His boots were made of dragon skin and they themselves were black. On his right ear a red threader earring hung. His pale complexion only furthering his enchanting purple eyes. He was about five feet four inches, shorter than boys and girlsvhis age. His body figure was small. All in all he gave a sight of being fragile but not to be messed with.

He sat down in the booth and waved a waitress over. It was a young girl, around his age she was about six feet. Her height making him inwardly scowl, he would never be that tall.

The girl had light brown hair and her eyes were a light brown color too. Her eyes held kindness in them. She was a rather plain girl he thought.

"What would you like?" She ask softly and shyly. He paused a moment as the most fun idea came to mind.

"Coffee." he said in a low voice. Inwardly chuckling as she blushed and wrote down the order.

"Anything else?" she asked

"Hmnm.. I could think of something but I don't think it would be good to ask you." He said and looked her up and down.

She squeaked and her blush deepened. He was now trying with all his might to not burst out laughing at her. As she walked away he allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

Thirty minutes later he was getting ready to pay for his coffee. He walked to the cash register and saw the same girl now manning the register.

She looked up when he cleared his throat and she blushed.

"That will be three dollars please."

"Expensive, American coffee." he said but paid anyways.

He got his receipt and saw a number at the bottom. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank You," he paused and looked at her name tag "miss Angela."

He grabbed his change and as he was about to turn he heard her say wait. He turned and she asked a question.

"What is your name?" she asked timidly. He inwardly sneered, he really hated those types of people.

The boy contemplated if he should tell her his name was Evan Riddle, but decided against it. Besides it would be funny to see her get heartbroken.

"Harry Potter" he said and left. He got on his bike and laughed as he rode away to the house his brother bought.

**••|August 31st Cullen resident|••**

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision. Her lips turned into a smile and she skipped downstairs.

Downstairs in the living room, she saw Emmet and Her mate playing video games. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were curled up on the couch together. Renesmee looking like a fourteen year old girl. Alice saw Grace and Esme sitting together with Esme on Graces lap. She turned towards the conner of the room and saw Carlisle reading a book in a chair.

Alice happily bounced to the Conner of the room and Carlisle looked up at her and smiled.

"I saw your mate!" she said happily and everyone's attention went to her. Carlisle had been alone for 304 years an he deserved to be happy

"Who is it?"

"What do they look like?"

"is it Male of Female?"

"What is their name?"

"Is it human?"

The question were fired off rapidly and Alice blinked and shook her head.

"I don't know, the only thing that was clear was that Jasper, Edward, Bella, and I will meet them tomorrow." Alice said. Carlisle frowned at what she said.

"The vision was vague?" he asked

"Yeah, it was really strange. It felt like everything was blocked by mist. All I was able to see were us meeting them. I couldn't even tell the gender."

"Well, no matter what happens we will welcome them with opened arms." Esme said. She got nods of heads

Carlisle was thinking about his new mate. Would it be a he or she? Not that he cared for the gender. Would they get along with the others? Were they human? Vampire? What was his mate like? What did his mate look like?

There were so many questions in his head. He sighed and thought _'I'll ask the children when they get back from school.'_

* * *

**_Please review! Any ideas help, even if you don't know where this story is going._**


End file.
